


I Loved You First

by birgit8789



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birgit8789/pseuds/birgit8789
Summary: After an unexpected month away from Gaby, Illya wasn't ready to face his disgruntled girlfriend.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I Loved You First

Illya stood at the entrance of the apartment he shared with Gaby in the middle of the night. Working up the bravery to face his lovely girlfriend was taking much longer than he anticipated. 

Illya had been on a mission halfway around the world with Napoleon that had run long. Very long. A miserable month had slowly passed until he was allowed to go home.

Illya had received many strongly worded, tear-stained letters that reeked of alcohol from Gaby. The letters had created a pit in his stomach that lingered for the entirety of the mission. He yearned for Gaby, and he made sure to communicate that to her in his responses.

The Russian man slowly entered his dark home. It was eerily quiet. He made sure to creak as little as possible as he tiptoed through his abode.

After abandoning his belongings somewhere for him to find the next day, Illya wandered into his bedroom. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a small woman in the bed.

It was his Gaby.

Illya silently removed his shoes and cautiously made his way toward the bed. He hesitated before pulling back the covers and joining Gaby.

He tried to take up as little space as he could. Gaby was going to kick him out as soon as she woke up, so he decided not to get comfortable.

Illya was ready to surrender to sleep but felt movement in the bed. A small figure was pressed up against his back. Illya felt the figure start trembling and heard small sobs.

"Габи?" Illya gently rolled over to face the shaking Gaby. Her hands masked her face, and it broke his heart. Illya took her small hand in his large, calloused ones. "Чоп магазин девушка..."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, and cries left her mouth noisily. Illya wrapped his arms around her and held her. Tears and snot soaked through his shirt, and her small fingers dug into his back. Illya was dirty and sweaty, but neither cared. 

After a month had kept them apart, Gaby and Illya weren't interested in letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece to take my mind off of the world. :)


End file.
